mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 426: The Home of Smooth Daddy
"The Home of Smooth Daddy" was originally released September 24, 2018. Description Last week, we slept soundly, knowing that we didn't live in a world where our brothers could publicly, viciously dunk on us in public, for the whole world to see, and remember. After the events of the past few days, that sense of security has been eternally shattered. Suggested talking points: Brotherly Betrayal, Of Thrones Game, xX_J0hnnY4nk33z_Xx, Larry the ASMR Guy, The Real Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs Machine, Nancy's Necklace, Na'vi Yard Signs, Castaway Bloopers Outline 0:45 - Intro. The brothers discuss the political ad in which Paul Gosar gets dunked on by his own family. The brothers are afraid they'll end up dunking on each other in public. 8:27 - Dear brothers: I am currently in a long-distance relationship, and my boyfriend recently started watching Game of Thrones. Since I am not there to watch it with him, I frequently ask how far he's come along. Brothers, I recently discovered that this man started with Season 4, and then watched 6, 1, 3, 2, 5, and 7, in that order. Now he is showing the show to his brother, but instead of even this convoluted mess, he is showing the show to his brother...by character storyline. I'm talking all of Ned Stark's scenes, followed by all of Rob Stark's scenes, and so on. Oh, and not all the characters. He cuts out all the ones he doesn't feel are important, like Joffrey. My question is this. How can I get my boyfriend to stop living in chaos and watch the shows in the order they were intended? Sincerely, Watching as God Intended in Washington, DC 13:02 - Y - Sent in by "like everybody ever", from Yahoo Answers user Football, who asks: Why do people keep giving their children names that are already in use? Millions of people have the name "John." We do not need to see anyone else named "John." 17:05 - A few days ago I was at a stoplight, and I noticed the car in front of me had a bumper sticker that said "Honk if you love Girl Scout cookies." I love me some good old thin mints so of course I honked. The lady driving the car proceeded to roll down her window, flip me off, and yell "Fuck you!" towards me. She had that bumper sticker, so I don't know why she got so upset that I honked. Was I in the wrong? - Mandy in Ann Arbor 24:57 - MZ - Sponsored by Squarespace. Message for Will from Kat, Nick, and Bug. Message for Jamie from Ariel. Advertisement for Pop Rocket. 35:15 - Y - Sent in by Adrian Cowles, from Yahoo Answers user Ty, who asks: I bought a silver necklace to my friend as a gift. How do I tell her it's real silver without sounding like bragging? 39:45 - I saw something strange while driving home from work earlier this week. Due to heavy traffic, I took a route I wouldn't normally take, and while driving through a neighborhood I'm not familiar with, I noticed a blue figure on someone's front lawn. As I got closer, I saw that it was a cutout of a Na'vi from the movie Avatar holding a sign that read "Home of Smooth Daddy". Was that real? If so, who could have made it and why? 43:43 - Y - Sent in by Morgan Davy, from Yahoo Answers user Smooth Daddy, who asks: On the Tom Hanks movie "Castaway", what was in the box he never opened? Why didn't he open the stinking box? It ruined the whole movie for me. My husband claims it has something to do with the symbolism that he was a company man, and trying to do what was right. Well, if he opened the other stupid boxes, why bother to save that one? Tell me something that will make it all better.....!!!!!!! 50:45 - Farmkeeping 52:40 - FY - Sent in by Daniel Barrero, from Yahoo Answers user Andrew August, who asks: Why does the smell of laser tag get me horny? Quotes On Nancy's Necklace Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Adrian Cowles Category:Morgan Davy